Alarm
by Monster Danau Toba
Summary: Menma tiba-tiba ingin melihat matahari terbit,:D NaruSasu/Mpreg/BL/DLDR/


_****Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
NaruSasu  
Shonen Ai,TYPO(S),GAJE,Alur Pasaran  
DLDR****_

* * *

ALARM

* * *

Menma menutup buku gambar yang sedari tadi digelutinya. Iruka-sensei menyuruh Menma menggambar sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman ketika melihatnya. Misalnya menggambar awan seperti yang digambar Pain dari kelas Itik atau menggambar banyak bunga Lavender seperti Konan dari kelas lumba-lumba. Sebenarnya tugas ini sudah diberikan empat hari yang lalu, tetapi memang karena Menma tidak memiliki bakat menggambar – seperti Naruto dan Sasuke—jadi Menma hanya menggambar benang panjang yang kusut a.k.a coretan tak jelas. Sebenarnya ide ini milik Naruto, dan dengan polos sekaligus bodoh, Menma menuruti ide Naruto. Tentu saja tidak menunjukkannya pada Sasuke. Jadilah Menma berusaha menggambar banyak tomat dan jeruk pada tugasnya kali ini.

Setelah membereskan meja belajarnya dan memasukkan buku gambarnya kedalam tas, Menma menatap langit gelap tanpa bintang. Tiba-tiba Menma bergegas keluar kamar.

"Kaachan," panggil Menma seraya berlari kearah Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar. Dengan sigap, Sasuke menangkap dan menggendong Menma,

"Apa PR Menma sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke, berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Ung,"

" _Good Boy_." Sasuke mengusap lembut rambut Menma.

"Apa Kaachan masih mau nonton?" tanya Menma.

"Yeah, Kaachan mau menemani Touchan. Hari ini ada dorama yang Touchan Suka."

"Menma ikut boleh?" tanya Menma, menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Sasuke tersenyum,"Tentu saja, tidak. Menma besok sekolah. Kaachan nggak mau kalau putra kebanggaan Kaachan ngantuk di sekolah."

Menma merengut mendengar ucapan Kaachan-nya. Memang kalau soal displin, Kaachannya nomor satu.

"Araa, Menma belum tidur?" tanya Naruto begitu mendapati Sasuke menggendong Menma. Menma mengangguk semangat disertai dengan cengiran khasnya. "Kaachan turun," ucap Menma yang lebih terdengar sebagai perintah. Menma menaiki sofa yang diduduki Naruto, dan menghempaskan dirinya dipangkuan sang Tochan. Naruto tersenyum mendapati tingkah Menma dan segera memeluk Menma. Sedangkan Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto, memperhatikan interaksi keduanya.

"Touchan hari ini mau nonton sampai jam berapa?"

"Hmmm,mungkin hanya dua jam," jawan Naruto, mengusap lembut rambut Menma. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya layar televisi didepannya. "Tochan, Menma boleh pinjam _tab_ Tochan?" tanya Menma, mendongak memandang Naruto. "Heh?Untuk apa?"

"Menma mau bangun cepat, Menma mau nengok matahari terbit." Ucap Menma, kedua sapphire-nya berbinar senang. Naruto memandang Sasuke yang juga memandang Naruto. "Kenapa nggak minta dibangunin Kaachan aja?"

"Menma nggak mau ngerepotin Kaachan."

"Berikan saja Naru,"

"Baiklah, tapi janji langsung bangun gitu dengar alarm-nya. O.K?"

"O.K"

Setelah diajari Naruto cara menyetel alarm, Menma langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Tadinya Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk membantu, tapi Menma bilang ingin belajar sendiri. Jadilah Menma duduk di ranjangnya dengan tab Tochan di pangkuannya. Menma cekikikan sendiri, dengan jari-jari mungilnya, Menma menyentuh angka nol tiga kali dan angka empat sekali.

04.00 AM

'Biar nanti nggak kelamaan bangunnya.'batin Menma.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap punggung Menma ketika Menma berlari riang ke kamarnya. "Menurutmu kenapa Menma tiba-tiba ingin melihat matahari terbit,Teme?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena Jepang?"

Naruto melirik Sasuke seraya menaikkan satu alisnya,"Leluconmu tidak lucu Teme,"ucap Naruto datar.

"Hn."

.

.

BRUK

Naruto langsung menerjang Sasuke dan menimpakan berat badannya pada Sasuke.

"Ap—Kegh, berat Dobe,seriusan berat,DOBE?!"

Sasuke berteriak heboh, tak lupa kedua tanganggya digunakan untuk menjambak rambut Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menyeringai jahil, 'Rasakan Teme,' batin Naruto kekanakan.

.

.

.

.

Langit bertabur bintang tampak bersinar di langit Edo, kerlap-kerlip seolah menjadi lampu tidur bagi penghuni alam. Sunyi, senyap, dan sangat teramat tenang. Khas dini hari. Kediaman Namikaze-Uchiha pun tampak demikian. Seisi rumah tampak temaram, hanya cahaya dari lampu tidur yang terletak di beberapa sudut ruangan tersebut. Begitu hening namun tampak nyaman. Begitu senyap dan ten-

KRIIIINNNGGG - KRRIIIIINNNGGGG-

.

"Teme, cepat hentikan alarm Menma." Kesal Naruto, menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantal yang beberapa menit yang lalu menjadi tumpuannya. "Kau saja Dobe, aku ngantuk." Balas Sasuke tak kalah kesal. Sasuke lebih memilih tenggelam dalam selimutnya daripada kehilangan tumpuannya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak?Aku baru masuk kamar tiga puluh menit yang lalu,Teme."

"Siapa suruh nonton sampai subuh?" bentak Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Hah~ seandaianya mereka berhenti bertengkar pasti alarm Menma yang bunyi semenjak tujuh menit yang lalu pasti sudah berhenti. Berdecak pelan, Naruto bangkit dari tidur dan menyingkap selimut dengan kasar,"Kalau begitu berdua saja." Putus Naruto asal dan memaksa Sasuke bangun.

"Ck,kekanakan."gumam Sasuke kwsal.

.

.

.

Alarm masih berteriak nyaring ketika Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar Menma yang terpisah dua ruang dari kamar mereka. Ketika mereka tiba di kamar Menma, Menma nampak tidur dengan pulas. Wajahnya tertutup dengan bantal guling, otomatis mengurangi intensitas suara yang masuk ke gendang telinganya. Naruto langsung merauh tabnya dan menghentikan alarmnya. Sedangkan Sasuke merebahkan diri disamping Menma. "Ck, Menma ini entah anak siapa." Gumam Naruto kesal.

"Memangnya dulu siapa yang sering memasang alarm tengah malam tapi tidak bangun-bangun,Dobe?" balas Sasuke kesal karena keberadaan ayah Menma—secara tidak langsung—seolah menjadi tanda tanya. "Ck, Kau menyebalkan." Balas Naruto dan tidur di sisi yang berlainan dengan Sasuke, tentu dengan Menma diantara mereka.

"Hn."

Dan melanjutkan tidur yang tertunda di kamar Menma..

.

.

.Fin

.

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Aloha~~~  
**_

 **saia balik lagi sama fanfic tanpa manisan.** **oya, kemarin kan ada yang bilang 'kenapa nggak disatuin aja,kaya kumpulan oneshot gitu?'. tadinya setelah memposting beberapa fic,saya juga berpikir demikian. Tapi saya baru ingat, untuk setiap fic biasanya umur Menma nggak nentu. makana jadi terpisah.  
Untuk fic yang multichap,seperti yang saia bilang, saia nggak bisa.#digamapr  
Saia udah beberapa kali memcoba ngetik, tapi pasti berhenti di tengah2. ujung2nya hapus lagi .**

 **Oya,Special thanks buat :**

 **/ NaluCacu CukaCuka / Tomoyo to Kudo / suira seans / haruna aoi / CorvusOnyx / pingki954 / Arum Junnie / Ichikawa Arata / iloyalty1 / Naminamifrid / Guest / Guest / Ndah D. Amay / Aicinta / alchemist / InspiritWoohyunI / oka / widii / Aoi blue / Jelly / Siti583 /**

 **at last.**

 **R**

 **n**

 **R**

 **pLease. :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D  
**


End file.
